Milkshake
by doomedpassion
Summary: xover with DNAngel magic and mayhem, genderbending, revenge, hikarisgirls...Dont own characters
1. Chapter 1

Milkshake

A/N: seriously I dun own an e thing dun sue me…

Malik's POV

Just when we thought that the Yamis were gone and everything was going back to normal, they turn up again. You read me? AGAIN. A-G-A-I-N. How horrible was that. As if I wasn't insane before. GRRRRRRRRR. Well at least this song is cheering me up. I just can't help, but like it. 0.o After all, it is very catchy.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

"What the ! Why the are u listen to this "

"Why don't you get lost, oh so …how shall I put…smart yami of mine." Marik tries to attack Malik.

"Hn" goes back to singing along to Milkshake by Kelis.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Currrently Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Yuugi were outside Malik's front door. The windows were wide open and they could hear Marik and Malik arguing.

"Wow."

"It must take a lot of concentration to ignore Marik."

"No duh Bakura."

"Shut up, you stupid pharaoh and you too, Ryou-baka."

I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think its time

"You know what, let's just knock," said Yuugi.

They knocked and…

"Oh, it's you. What _are_ you doing here anyway?" said Malik.

"Remember we talked about this before?" said Yami

"Oh right. Wish it weren't today." said Malik.

"Yeah…you had a row with Marik." asked Bakura, hoping to stir things up a bit.

"No really, baka-yarou."

"Ouch, that's cold."

La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting

Malik put his headphones back on. He started to sing to the song again, as he led them through the apartment to his room. Marik was already there.

"What took you so long?" Marik was impatient.

"Wait, Jou, Otogi, Honda and Kaiba are supposed to be here today." Yuugi bit his lip.

"Let's not wait." Bakura announced.

"Actually you should." said Ishizu

"Dang," snarled Marik.

La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting

"This is it," said Ishizu, as the other four got there.

"Remind me why we are here?" questioned Otogi, with a hint of superiority.

"You'll see," smirked Ishizu.

That smirk started to make all of them uncomfortable. Then …

Four more boys…ahem…more like two boys and two angels or spirits entered the room. Ishizu's smirk widened. Now they were really afraid.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Bakura's POV

This had better get done fast. Ishizu is giving me the creeps. Wait did I just say give me the _creeps_. Me afraid, never. Hehe…just a little, but I am still THIEF KING BAKURA the FIERCEST TOMB ROBBER in ancient Egypt . But this ain't Egypt . HEHE. He watched as the darker looking of the two angels introduced himself.

"YO, my name is Dark. This here is my Hikari, Niwa Daisuke." He elbowed the other angel, who turned and gave him a condescending glare.

"Dark…you are that thief…the very thief that made a fool of me," snarled Bakura.

"Ah, how wonderful, you remember me."

The bluenette boy said "That's Krad and I'm Hiwatari Satoshi."

"So you seem to have problems with gaining your own bodies as well, ne?" asked Bakura cheekily.

"GRRRR."

I can see you're on it,  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart,

"You are ready to begin I trust."

"Of course, sis. Ain't like we're afraid or anything." Snapped Malik.

"As you wish."

"Bastet, Isis, Neith, Nut, Ma'at, please join with Ame-no-Uzume, Bensaiten, Amaterasu, Izanami, Kishimojin, Marishi-Ten, allow flesh to these boys who crave it. Allow a separation that gives freedom. Will the most sacred goddesses of Japan and Egypt unite!"

There was a blinding flash. It filled the apartment. It was gone as soon as it had come. The hikaris woke up to find…

La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting

Sure they no longer shared bodies with their yamis, but what the , they were freaking female. You see, because it was so frustrating for them, they asked Ishizu for help. But then Ishizu had a craziest, most whacked-up idea in the world. Her Sennen Tauk had given all the information, she had needed. She knew that in reality, no matter what, the yamis would never admit it, nor would their hikaris, they were in love with each other. Therefore, she had purposefully rigged the spell, but they did not have to know that. She smirked once again.

La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,

Ishizu POV

Mwahahahah. I have them. Well, let's go step two. I rigged it so that even Honda, Otogi, Kaiba and Jou got a taste too. Yes.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

After she told them her plan (or rather part of it-she left out the part where she rigged the spell just to get them sorted into couples MWAHAHAHAa…), they agreed. There was no other alternative anyway.

Oh, once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent,

"Ano, it can't be that bad."

"Ok. I made this up for you when you were out."

"'kuso." groaned Daisuke after reading the first line.

La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting

"I also chose your new names…Yugi-you will be Yuki, Malik-you will be Mara, Ryou- Ryone, Daisuke-Aino, Satoshi-Tayuya, Jou-Jono, Ryuuji-Shiroi and make sure you don't let anything slip. I will send you, your files later. Study them, to make sure you don't make mistakes. Tomorrow will be your "first" day at Domino High.

"NANI!"

Lala-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting,

"As far as I know, the boys will find you very attractive," smirked Ishizu. "Well off you go. Here are your keys to a hotel where I booked rooms for you, while you were out. You wouldn't want to stay and attract attention, ne?"

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Doomedpassion: the name and the songfic don't match. Oh well, too bad. See I had just to use it cause of the song. Smirk. ;)

Malik: EW! I have to what with HIM! Argh, he is a freaking psycho. But I must admit he's kinda hawt.

Marik: But Malik baby…I l…nevermind.

Doomedpassion: 0.o so what you're trying to say is…Mmrph…nevermind. I guess cat got my tongue. Smirk. Actually, Marik put his hand over my mouth.

Malik: Sit boy. I said SIT.


	2. Chapter 2

Milkshake

Krad, Dark, Yami, Bakura, Honda, Seto and Mariku woke up with horrid headaches. But then they realized that Satoshi, Daisuke, Yuugi, Ryou, Ryuuji, Jou and Malik were gone. Ishizu and Shadi were sitting on the couch, watching TV, as if nothing had happened. Even the heart of the cards wouldn't help. (A/N: couldn't resist) Mana, Change of Hearts and Mahaado just said that they could not fathom what ancient magic was at play. Even With did not know the answer, but then again, With did not even try to sniff the other boys out. Yuugi-tachi had already left. They were actually at the mall getting new clothes for their new "look", they were going to try a la mode.

In the end they all realized they were in C and D cups for bras and they got lacy lingerie. They also got their new look. Jou went for the lil' gansta girl look, Ryuuji took up the slut look, Malik took the beach blond look, Yuugi took the artiste look, Satoshi went for emo, Daisuke went for prep and Ryou went for Gothic Lolita. In the end they looked like a diverse group of hot cute girls. By the way, they had sharp tongues and nails. They would bite if they had to.

Jono (Jou) Profile

Age: 17

Favourite Food: Curry and Rice

Least Favourite Food: N/A

Birthday: January 25

Sign: Aquarius

Deck: Luck

Favourite Card(s): Red Eyes Black Dragon, the Wishing Well, the Genie Queen (A/Nthese cards became Jou's favourite cards after he became a girl

Relatives: Shizuka Kawai

Hair Colour and Length: Blonde and Long (reaches the knees) with bangs, kept in two pony tails (see Sexy no Jutsu pictures from Naruto, without the whiskers)

Ryone (Ryou) Profile

Age: 17

Favourite Food: Cream Puffs

Least Favourite Food: Raw Oysters

Birthday: September 2

Sign: Virgo

Height: 176 cm (about 5" 9')

Weight: 52 kg (114. pounds)

Deck: Occult, Un-dead Lock

Favourite Card(s): Change of Hearts, Mage of Darkness , Nightmare Realm (A/Nthese cards became Ryou's favourite cards after he became a girl

Relatives:

Hair Colour and Length: White with a black streak and Long (reaches the Small of the back) with bangs

Doomed Passion: see I know things like this…actually some of the info is from the series and wikipedia. Has to be as real as can be ne? Sorry for the interruption.

Mara (Malik) Profile

Age: 16

Favourite Food: Koshari

Least Favourite Food: Meat Dish

Birthday: December 23

Sign: Capricorn

Height: 180 cm (5"11')

Weight: 55 kg (121 pounds)

Deck: Immortality

Favourite Card(s): Fountain of Youth, Everlasting Beauty (A/N: couldn't resist)

(A/Nthese cards became Marik's favourite cards after he became a girl

Relatives: Ishtar Ishizu

Hair Colour and Length: Blonde with a red streak and medium (reaches the shoulder) with bangs

Yuki (Yugi) Profile

Age:16

Favourite Food: Hamburger

Least Favourite Food: Shallot

Birthday: June 4

Sign: Gemini

Height: 153 cm (about 5")

Weight: 42 kg (93 pounds)

Deck: Strategy

Favourite Card(s): Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Mirror of Confusion, Lord Brainiac (A/Nthese cards became Yugi's favourite cards after he became a girl

Relatives: Grandpa Sorugoku Motou

Hair Colour and Length: Red with a black streak and medium (reaches the shoulder) with bangs

Shiroi (Ryuuji) Profile

Age: 16

Favourite Food: Chinese cuisine

Least Favourite Food: food w/e vinegar

Birthday: February 28

Sign: Pisces

Height: 173 cm (about 5 feet and 8 inches)

Weight: 64 kg (140.8 pounds

Deck:

Favourite Card(s):

Relatives: father Mr. Crown

Hair Colour and Length: Black with a silver streak

Doomedpassion: most of the above information is from Wikipedia, but I made some of the stuff up

Aino (Daisuke) Profile

Age: 15

Favourite Food:

Least Favourite Food:

Birthday:

Sign:

Height:

Weight:

Deck: Strategy:

Favourite Card(s):

Relatives: Mother, Father and Grandfather

Hair Colour and Length: Red with a black streak and long (reaches the small of the back) with bangs

Tayuya (Satoshi)

Age: 15

Favourite Food:

Least Favourite Food:

Birthday:

Sign:

Height:

Weight:

Deck:

Favourite Card(s):  
Relatives:

Hair Colour and Length: Silver with a purple streak and medium (reaches the shoulder) with bangs

Doomedpassion: Satoshi and Daisuke don't play Duel Monsters therefore they don't have cards. Also I couldn't find a lot about them on wikipedia.


	3. Chapter 3

Doomedpassion: As you have noticed, Chapter 2 was just a normal chapter with no song lyrics…I am using their fake names now, so don't be shocked.

Milkshake

At their hotel rooms, they packed up all their purchases.

"We really need to get part-time jobs," said Tayuya. "How else will we get rent a house and buy a sports car, a motorcycle, a bicycle, rollerblades, a skateboard and a skooter. I think we should pretend to be sisters or something. "

"Maybe we should pretend to be sisters and orphans."

"What the heck do you mean, Aino?"

"Well, Ryone, Yuki and Mara could pretend to triplets, Jono and Shiroi could pretend to be sisters who are a year apart and we could pretend to be twins," exclaimed Aino.

"That's an excellent idea," cried Yuki.

"Tomorrow is the "first" day of school and we don't have any uniforms," said Jono. "Maybe we don't have to go to school."

"Actually, Ishizu gave me extra uniforms," said Ryone. "So we definitely are going to school tomorrow."

"! That means we have to face them," muttered Mara darkly. "I hate them, especially Marik, whom I created him from my hate and despair."

"…"

They went down to the café to have dinner. They all ate their food quickly and then paid the bill. They headed back to the hotel. They took turns to shower. They then went to bed quickly. The next day, they checked their clothes and changed.

They realized that there was a package for the each of them, except for Aino and Tayuya. They touched them and felt a warm glow: Mara-Millennium Ankh, Ryone- Millennium Serpent, Yuki-Mirror of Millennia, Jono-Beryl of Millennia and Shiroi- Millennium Harp.

"Oooh. They are so pretty," Cooed Jono.

"Who would send something like this to us?" asked Ryone.

"Must have been Ishizu, she's the only one that I know, who would do something like that, she likes riddles or at least making them hard to solve." said Mara.

Doomedpassion: oooh pretty bling. Who's it be from Ishizu or someone dangerous…


	4. Chapter 4

Doomedpassion: Doomedpassion: oooh pretty bling. Who's it be from Ishizu or someone dangerous…

Milkshake

Monday. The new school year. They had no idea how to present themselves. They hoped that none of the students would recognize them.

They took the bus to school. Outside Domino High, several groups of students were lounging and conversing. They met up with their old friends or maybe cliques and talked about the summer. Remembering that they were supposed to be the new kids, they stayed to themselves. Then one of the other students turned and "Hello, my name is Kamarat I haven't seen you around before, you must be new, so am I."

Doomedpassion: oooh cliffy. Could this be the dangerous person...

Kamarat

Age: 16

Actual Age: 3000 (she's been resurrected by the Egyptian God of Chaos, Set)

Deck: Chaos, Luck

Favorite Card (s): Red Eyes Black Dragon, Eye of Forgetfulness, Dark Eye of Horus

Other Card (s): Dark Angel of Set, Angel of Discord, Apple of Discord

Jounouchi Katsuya is her reincarnation


	5. Chapter 5

Doomedpassion: someone dangerous…

Milkshake

The moment they had seen Kamarat, they knew something was off about her. She was strange. The way she talked. She spoke so formally. They didn't know what to do. They clearly weren't going to get help from the guys. They were too into their own popularity to even notice them anymore, hence the change in sexuality.

Kamarat POV

I will soon get what I need, but those six girls, I just saw…one of them was my reincarnation. GRR…I have to have Set back. I won't lose to her.

She was bent on making Seto Kaiba fall in love with her, but it wasn't supposed to be her top priority. She had to bring her master, Set, the God of Chaos into the human world. He wanted to rule the earth and thus gain power to kill his brother Osiris, the King of the Dead, once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

Doomedpassion: well you know what Kamarat's true purpose is now right so…

Milkshake

"Kamarat…who are you?" asked Yuki thoughfully. The others were having similar thoughts, Ryone asked "No, what is she?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mara.

"What I mean is we all noticed something off with her remember? It probably wouldn't be like that if she was human."

"Seemed human enough." said Jono.

They were befuddled by the fact that Kamarat seemed so human, yet there was something amiss about her. They were determined to figure it out.

"Wait a minute. Her name! That's it. It's in Egyptian." said Mara.

"Your point is?" said Aino.

"She's from Egypt. That's got to be one of the reasons that there was something off about her. I am just guessing, but she might have had something to do with us in our past lives or something." said Yuki.

"You mean it is possible to be resurrected or something like that?" squeaked Ryone.

"C'mon, we can deal with her. We've had our share of battles with spirits, no?" asked Jono.

"All we need to do is figure out what she is after and stop her, before bad things start happening."

"Yeah, it might as well be Duelist Kingdom all over again." said Mara cynically.

Doomedpassion: just great neh?


	7. Chapter 7

Doomedpassion: well you know what Kamarat's true purpose is now, but the hikaris don't so…

Milkshake

The next day, there were dark clouds in the sky. There was a foreboding in the air. The students, did not hang around outside the school, they ran into the school, the moment they got there.

"So, she is going to do something today isn't she?" asked Yuki to no one in particular.

Kamarat managed to hook some girls into her spell. She fed on their will and spirit. She could not maintain her form otherwise. People began to think that she looked prettier by the day. It was true. It was one of the after effects of consuming the will and spirits of the other girls. They became her loyal servants (actually they were more like mindless slaves). As soon as the hikaris realized what she had done, they confronted her.

"Little hikaris, friends to my dear reincarnation. Jono the name you have now. I used to be the same as you are now. But the priest Seth denied me his love even though I knew that our love was mutual. I have been given a chance to destroy his reincarnation by Lord Seth, Prince of Chaos. You will never be able to stop me, now that your yamis and friends have deserted you!" She laughed evilly.

"You're right, but we still have each other," said Jono. "At least I will never be a loner like you."

"Ah, but your love for Seto will be denied, you will be one and same as me, soon enough," she hissed. "Let me give you a taste of bitterness or the pain."

Jono POV

No. I don't want this. The images, the feelings, they are all too familiar. Is this what might happen to me if I tell him? I already go through enough torture with him, these days, if I didn't know better I'd think that he liked pushing my buttons. He does. He likes me, but we'll never be. She's right we'll never be, but I still have my friends and we promised to stick together forever.

The love she had for her friends and Seto Kaiba managed to save her from Kamarat's wrath. She looked at her friends and smiled. They smiled back, but there was something wrong with those smiles. Something very wrong, they were evil-smirks, sneers and leers. It was then that she knew her friends needed her more than anyone else. She had an idea. She pushed past the other students and ran towards the Yamis favourite hideout.

"Atemu Motou, please help my friends. They have been attacked by a woman who claims to be my "former self"."

"Then deal with it yourself" it was Bakura.

"She's too powerful. She threatened to kill Seto. She said that his "former self" denied her his love. She's back for revenge. Please, I can't make her go away on my own especially since she is accepting power from Lord Seth, the Prince of Chaos."

"Fine then, tell us who or what you are and how the hell did you know these things. I can force you tell. You know that don't you?" said Mariku.

"I wonder how." Was the sarcastic reply.

"You remind me of that blond mutt." said Seto Kaiba.

"Cut to the chase. Tell me what you want in return." She knew she was gambling here. They probably wouldn't forgive them for the lies and stuff.

"Fine, just tell us the truth about everything," said Atemu

"Whatever, there's a serious crisis going on. Wait a minute, you knew, didn't you?"

Doomedpassion: duh duh duh


	8. Chapter 8

Milkshake

"So you led us to straight to the motherload. Well done,"

"I did what had to be done. Even if I have to risk the life of the one I love the most. Even if my friends hate me later for risking lives of their beloved yamis. Even if I commited treason and betrayed the Pharoah. Even if…but I did not say whose side I was on. I know I am treading on thin ice trying to stay in the middle, but I will do what must be done to save my friends."

"Did she just confess?"

"Actually it's her second confession Kaiba, said Atem

"Ah how touching. I want to settle this right now with you Seto."

"Next time remind me not to piss off a woman who claims that she truly loves me." Was his only reply.

"There will be no next time, since you ah so eloquently put it before that you do not believe in fate, in past lives, reincarnations and such things and because I will make sure your soul disappears off the face of this earth as past, present and future blur." She raised her hand. Their vision began to blur, they saw instead of Seto Kaiba priest Set, instead of Yami and Bakura, the Pharoah and the King of Thieves who is or was the reincarnation of part of Zorc Necrophades's soul.

"Like I said past, present and future become one. In the shadow games, the stakes were your souls. Without souls you would still exist or still be alive, but not really living more like existing. I like to change the stakes to hmmm the souls of the people you care most about, shall I?" a sadistic smile was plastered on Kamarat's face. 

"NO!" it was Jono. "Leave my friends out of this. They have nothing to do with this. It was me you want all along."

"Who said I didn't want to get rid of your friends, Jou?"

"I said leave them alone!"

"No. They too shall suffer. Do you remember what they did to me? I do not know why you would call the Pharoah and those traitors your friends." she said pointing at Bakura and Set.

Doomedpassion: I need some help, I can't get passed the ranting…


	9. Chapter 9

Doomedpassion: in reincarnations not everyone is the same as they used to be (hopefully)

Milkshake

"They'll be the same this time like the last, Jono. Your friends were smart enough to get out of it before history repeats itself. You know it's true. Why would you want your heart to break again?" said Kamarat

"During the reincarnation, people change. We decided to give them a chance. Even if they went back on their word, I won't. And I don't give up that easily."

"You remind me of the way I used to be, naïve. It didn't last nor did my innocence."

"So what! There's nothing wrong clinging on to hope. I just can't believe the others gave in so easily."

"If that is what you think, then you will go down believing in that, then I will take your body for my own."

Jono's widened. She was horrified. That woman, her past self, wanted her body. Then she felt arms snake around her waist.

"I'm sorry. Don't give up, for me. For us. No for what we can be." It was his voice. Seto. It was Seto's arms. She wanted to cry. She wanted him to make the past and everything go away, but she knew it was her battle. But in the end she cried anyways.

Hearing her cries of anguish and woe her friends, Yuki, Tayuya, Ryo, Mara, Shiroi and Aino snapped out of their hypnotized state. "Jono!"

Doomedpassion: that's all for today


	10. Chapter 10

Doomedpassion: If you got used to reading chapter names and stuff. Well too bad. I don't plan on doing that for this series though.

Milkshake

"Jono! We're so sorry."

"Don't be it's okay, but can we talk later. I need to take down that damned woman."

"Sure. Be my guest," said Yuki shakily.

"Okay?! I thought you would just play for the sake of it."

"No WAY. Not after that. Even I wouldn't want to. If I had to go through something like that," said the Pharaoh.

"Tch. I would." "Shut up, tomb robber." "You shut up, spiky head."

"BE QUIET!!!"

"Hai."

"Dammit. I challenge you to a duel."

"The stakes?"

"If I win, go back to Hell. If I lose, everybody loses."

"Jono, what are you doing?"

"She knows what she's doing so stop worrying."

"Since I challenged you, you can go first."

"Apple of Discord, all monsters and trap cards that you put down in the last few turns will turn against each other, but because you haven't put any cards, then the ones that you put down in your next turns will be turned against each other."


	11. Chapter 11

Doomedpassion: the stakes are high…who will win…all is fair in love and war they say…

Milkshake

"I didn't put anything down yet."

"I know I was just explaining this to you. I know you forgot about these cards."

"It's a good thing that I did. I wasn't born to hate."

Jou's POV

Shoot. I don't have much in my hand. The only monster cards I have are the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Burning Phoenix and Red Eyes. 'kuso.

I guess I have to chance it with…

"Red Eyes Black Dragon and one card face down."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

Kamarat's POV

How predictable. Even I wasn't that predictable in the past.

Jou's POV

The card I put face down was my Black Hole. I hope it is enough.

"My. How easy! Like I said Apple of Discord, activate. You should give up now. Soon it will be over. I can make it quick and painless for you, if you give in now."

"I've been though a lot with my friends. Damn. Yugi and Yami used to fight for us all the time. Now, it's my turn and I won't give up. I won't lose."

"Oh?"

Jou smiled serenely. "I really don't want to tell you I told you so, but…"

"NANI!" She screamed. The Black Hole negated the effects of the Apple of Discord. Red Eyes stood there ready to take Kamarat's life points.

"Red Eyes, attack her life points directly."

One of the girls in the background hit the floor. "'kuso. How could you do that?"

"I am not human…anymore. I do not have to care about taking lives."

"You're right. You are Set's puppet. You aren't human."

"What did you say?! You damned *****!"

"You are the only damned ***** I see here!"

She cackled. "Call me whatever you want. In the end you will be the one to pay."

"Really?" Jou fanned her self with her cards. Bored. "I hate people who say that. It's annoying."

She stopped; her face serious.

"Alright then, Death's Knight. Armor yourself with Dark Excalibur. Attack her Red Eyes."

"Ngh." There was dust. Jou held up her arms to defend herself from it. It was destroyed.

"How about we take this to the desert, hm?" There was a sadistic smile painted across Kamarat's features. "Desert Sand, there I set the area to my advantage."

"Rise from dust. Oh Burning Phoenix. Destroy Dark Excalibur."

"Grrr. Damn you." Dark Excalibur vanished into the dust. "Arm yourself Death's Knight, with the Dark Eye of Forgetfulness (also known as the Dark Eye of Horus)."

"Attack Death's Knight, directly."

The phoenix paused in its path. It has been hypnotized by the Dark Eye of Forgetfulness. The phoenix just stopped. It had been immobilized. It fell to ashes on the ground. It would be another turn until Jou could call it back. She felt stupid for not using a trap card. She did not draw out another monster, but instead drew the card known as Time Reversal. It reversed the effects of the attack from the adversary and destroying the monster that caused the damage. It was better than the Time Wizard, which was unpredictable, but it was not as powerful. It was enough this time. The Dark Eye of Horus would fall to dust and as would Death's Knight.

The rest of the cards in Kamarat's hand were magic cards that were useless unless there was a host, except her own Red Eyes.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Birth of the First Red Eyes Black Dragon."

There was only supposed to be one Red Eyes, but when Kamarat was revived, Set created a second card to hold its power. This card only worked when the other Red Eyes was notlonger on the field or in Jou's hand.

Everyone in the "audience" gasped. "A second Red Eyes." "Kamarat said the First, though." "I don't get it. Why are there girls lying on the floor?"

"I should have expected that. After all, most of my cards are derived from yours, even though I don't own the _Darkness_ cards."

"Rise from thy ashes, Oh Great Burning Pheonix. Attack her Red Eyes."

More gasps from the audience. "What did she mean?"

"This is starting to get good," said Bakura.

"No shit," snapped Yami.

"Shut up! Just watch!" said Kaiba Seto.

"The guys seem to be having a kick out of this. Let's make it more interesting, ne?" It was Jou. She smiled in a very strange way. "Life Point Switch." It was a magic card that allowed you to switch life points with your opponents. Currently Kamarat had very little left and was depending heavily on depleting the life energy of the females in the audience. With the switch, she gained life points and did not need to steal from those girls.

"You are gambling your own life to save those petty humans. You and I could be so much, together, as a team."

"Let's finish this. Every time the Phoenix burns out, I get 100 extra life points. When she is reborn, I get another 100 life points. I will be fine. I feel like I needed to say that so the others wouldn't be too worried. I am sure they thought I was nuts when I could have finished this. I thought it would be more exciting if I didn't."

"Bakainu."

"Thanks, Seto," She said giggling. "I know you like me that way."

"Uh…no problem?"

Doomedpassion: woah…what a long chapter and I am still not done yet…hope I didn't bore you. Onward…

"I have already lost. I guess I shall go back to Hell." A door opened. The smell of death came into the school. Jou couldn't help, but feel a little bad for her. "Jou it's a trap!" It was Atemu and he was right. It was. A wind began to sweep in from the door. A tendril of wind grabbed Jou by the ankle. She fell through the door. Her screams echoed.

She fell. She hit the ground. It seemed like an Oasis. She saw him stand there.

"Seto! Seto!" She fell a couple of inches away. Laughter could be heard. It was a terrible sound. A voice rumbled. "You should let him go. You are in the realm of the Dead. They shall think Kamarat is you and that she really came back here."

"NO! I won't let her tear the world I call home apart. NEVER!"

"We shall see, we shall see." Suddenly a person rose from the ground. It was the goddess Isis. "Come this way. I shall help you. I shall send you to the only people who can help you."

"Who are you?"

"Isis. I am the goddess, Isis. I shall send you to Pegasus, and then contact Ishizu and Shadi. They should not have fallen under the spell."

"Thank you."

"You must truly finish the battle with Kamarat."

"Yes. I will. No. I have to."

"Good, you know what it is you must do."

Doomedpassion: So Jou returns to the real world. What will happen then?


	12. Chapter 12

Milkshake

Milkshake

She stood alone in the rain. This time she looked different from the way she used to as Jou and as Jono. She had long white hair and sad brown eyes. She looked ordinary. They would not know her. She would be passing as Pegasus's daughter. She looked serious. She would be going to the same school again. This would be the second identity that she would assume. A few blocks away, it was Kamarat and Seto Kaiba. They were under an umbrella. She smiled at him happily. He smiled back. His gaze was not frosty toward her as it was for others. Jealousy began to boil in Jou's blood. She gritted her teeth.

Jou's POV

I have to keep cool until our duel. Then I will expose the imposter as that she really is, a 3000 year dead with a lust for vengeance. They look sort of happy together. Should I really…

Suddenly Jou's breath caught. The girl was staring right at her. She raised her eyes. Their eyes met. That was when Jou made up her mind. She would do it, now that the other had seen her.

La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting

Doomedpassion: That's it folks for now.


	13. Chapter 13

Milkshake

Days passed, but Jou did nothing. Was she afraid? No. She just didn't want to face the truth. It hurt. She knew she had to sometime. It was Kamarat who started it this time around.

"Jou. It is a pleasure to see you. I thought you would be gone after you fell through that hell-hole."

"Like I said, I don't give up easily. She helped me escape and told me that I had to be the one to destroy you, Kamarat."

Everyone looked at them in confusion. Jou didn't fall through the Hell hole. It was Kamarat, wasn't it?

"Ach. It's always like this isn't it? An illusion doesn't truly work unless one truly believes in it. You did a good job Kamarat. Who are you feeding on this time? You cast the illusion, so that they would believe you were me. That allowed you to use their life energy to survive, yet cause them to fall further into ignorance. It is so obvious that you are not me, but the more energy you take from them, the more befuddled they become. That's true isn't it?"

"You're pretty smart for someone so stupid, bakainu."

"Like I said. They are becoming confused now that I started talking. But really we should just cut to the chase." She ran a hand through her hair. "Let's settle this once and for all. Awaken, Oh Great Phoenix. I hope you haven't slept too long."

"Death's Knight, Return. Dark Excalibur."

"This is boring. Why is it that you bring out the same old trick, over and over. Just roast her Dark Knight," said Jou.

"Shield of Souls," cried Kamarat.

"At last something new, but too bad, your shield and Death's Knight just shattered" said Jou. "Tears of a Phoenix. Revive her Death's Knight. When I activate the Phoenix's special ability, with Tears of a Phoenix, I can bring any monster from the grave yard to my side of the field. And I end with Death's Knight's attack on your life points. Beat that you damned whore."

"You little…" then she smirked. "When you attack my life points directly or indirectly, I can add life energy that I take from your friends to fuel my life points. When I turn over Energy Replenish."

"kuso," snapped Jou. "Leave them alone. I'm the only one you want gone, so…"

"You know, you're going to make the same mistake as last time, don't you?" she sneered.

"No, I will not…because I have this magic card. It's called Total Destruction. I only have to play this to knock you down forever."

"What do you mean?"

"My Phoenix, will stay intact, because it is a creature of Re-birth. It will turn to ash and rise again. The Death's Knight will return to the grave yard along with every monster on the field and all magic and trap cards are to be cancelled out. You lose. Now get lost. This is a Shadow Game."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" She threw up her arms, but her body began to crumble. "My Lord!!!"

"You have done, well, but the girl plays fair and I value that in my opponents," said Seto the Lord of Chaos.

"Whew," said Jou, wiping sweat from her brow.

"You and your friends will duel me with the world at stake, at the Battle City site. It will bring back old memories, I am sure. I want it to be clear. In fact the reason I want to duel you at Battle City, is revenge for upsetting my plans," roared Seto the Lord of Chaos.

"Well, I'm glad to be freed," said Bakura. He said it just to irk the god. "Who isn't?"

"Gomen, Seto…I couldn't get here sooner…" She buried her face in his chest and cried. "I thought I'd lose you forever."

"Jou? What about us?" whined Yugi.

Jounouchi Katsuya, just laughed and messed up Yugi's hair. "I missed you guys too. You know, I never expected that I would be the one to save you guys. It's really weird. It is different from hanging on, you know?"

"We never said anything about you, hanging on?"

"Oh…"

Doomedpassion: I revised this chappie a bit…happy reading…and summer…


	14. Chapter 14

Milkshake

"How are we going to do this?" wailed Yuki. "The duel's tomorrow!"

"We're going to give our best, duh!" said Jono.

"Easier said than done," said Bakura, always the pessimist.

"We need to discuss battle strategies," said Atemu.

"What kind of idiot would only think about it now," said Seto bitingly.

This left Atemu spluttering.

"I will go first," said Jou. "I don't care what any of you say. I can handle myself. I even proved it!"

Nobody answered. Everybody knew the consequences. Earth would be swallowed by darkness if the Lord of Chaos won. The eight of them had to duel anyway. They were strongest of those who knew the situation. Order didn't really matter.

"Fine I will go after," said Seto. "Don't make me save you, pup."

"I won't," said Jono. "I'll make you proud to have me."

"You already have," he replied. "I just don't want to lose you...again."

"Baka," said Jono. "I'll always be here. You can't get rid of me!"

…

It was time. They were at the Battle City arena. It looked as it had always been. There was no trace of shadow magic. That meant that there was little chance that the Lord of Chaos had actually cheated by cursing the equipment.

"Where is he?" asked Yuki fear evident in her voice.

"I don't know," said the Pharaoh. "But you will be safe, as long as I am here. I promise."

"Promises can be broken," said a cold harsh voice. The sound of pained screams and lamenting sobs could be heard.

Standing at the opposing end of the arena was The Lord of Chaos himself.

Instinctively, Ryou recoiled. He hit the body of his boyfriend, causing them to tumble over.

The Lord of Chaos just raised an eyebrow. This was interesting. He could cheat by taking the Hikari from their Yami. But he won't today, when they had won the last time with sheer courage and persistence.

"Very well," said the Lord. "I shall start by stating the rules. You will each have one chance to go against me. You win; you will not be bothered by me. You lose, you will serve me. Once you have won, you may fight for the soul of one other person only. Then if you win, I will return that person's soul, if not I will allow you to keep your soul. The one person you would only want to save is your beloved. If you lose you will suffer with out your beloved for a life time, until you die. We will start with 1000 life points each. There can be direct hits to a person, even to me."

"You sure you can handle us all in succession?" asked Bakura.

"Of course," said the Lord. "Prepare to suffer, Touzouku Ou (thief king)."


End file.
